


Deeper

by Cali_se



Series: Deep [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt can't get the night he spent with Jesse out of his mind.  It's there, replaying itself, over and over again. Jesse's kiss, his touch; his slender, supple body, the scent of him, the feel of him...





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/companion piece to [In Deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11430795.htmlcutid1)

Walt can't get the night he spent with Jesse out of his mind. It's there, replaying itself, over and over again. Jesse's kiss, his touch; his slender, supple body, the scent of him, the feel of him... 

And now Walt wants more, and has a fresh obsession he can't shake: to take Jesse someplace nice. To make love to him in a plush room with soft pillows and ambient lighting. The motel had a certain shabby charm, but Walt wants a little luxury next time round. He wants Jesse in a jacuzzi, dammit. 

He's relieved he doesn't have to face anyone as he eats breakfast. It helps him maintain the idea that being with Jesse belongs to another, totally separate world. The world in which Walter White cooks crystal meth in an RV in his underwear. His own private world in which he can do whatever he wants, in a bubble floating up and away from his normal reality. A parallel world he designed with the sole purpose of making his family's world better in the long run. 

He'll go with that theory for now, anyhow. 

And falling for Jesse Pinkman in this ridiculous way was not part of the plan. 

He is due to meet with Jesse later that day to discuss business; or rather, as Walt so often sees it, to 'debate' for half an hour before agreeing to go with whatever Walt said at the start. The anticipation is already stirring him to distraction, especially now he has a deeper knowledge of Jesse than he ever thought he would: the way his eyes glaze over when he is really turned on, the sounds he makes when he comes. Walt knows exactly where to touch him to send him into ecstacy, he knows how he kisses... and oh wow, can he kiss. And he knows what to do to bring up that beautiful smile.

 _Admit it Walt_ \- a voice from somewhere inside him snarls - _you just want to screw him._ But when he finds Jesse waiting for him outside the diner, Walt's heart clenches. _It's so much more than that._

"To hell with it," he says aloud.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Jesse. Get in the car. Let's go for a drive."

"Where?"

"I'll let you know when we get there."

***

It's a lot more luxurious than the motel, judging by the lobby. Walt goes in alone to begin with, leaving Jesse in the car, and then comes back out to find him.

"Mr Green has a room!" he exclaims, holding up the key. "Come on."

"Dude, this isn't Reservoir Dogs. And you're gonna run out of available colours. What if they get suspicious?"

"They won't get suspicious, Jesse. I paid them enough not to."

"Yo, wait. You bribed them?"

"I like to call it negotiating."

"In cash though, right? Man, I can't believe how much you've changed since high school, _Mr Green_."

"I'm living a little while I still can, Jesse. Indulge me."

***

The room is just right: classy decor, soft, clean sheets, plump pillows, dimmer lights. The view from the balcony is very pleasant; it has a gorgeous en suite bathroom, with fluffy white towels and bathrobes to match.

"Whoa, good call, Mr White. This is awesome!"

"Do you like it?"

"Who wouldn't? It's like, er, it's like something out of a movie."

Walt watches Jesse with a fond, amused smile as he explores: looking out at the view, sitting on the bed and bouncing. "Wow. Great suspension. And that view is awesome."

"Yes, it's very pleasant. All the rooms have - er - nice views here. I think they're famous for it..."

"I'll bet they have a great bathroom," Jesse says, already on his way to find out. Walter waits for it, a small smile quirking his lips...

"Yo, check this out! They have a Jacuzzi."

"I know!"

"So cool," Jesse says as he emerges from the bathroom. "We have _got_ to try that!"

"Oh, we will."

Jesse, silent now, so sweetly out of place in his baggy pants and beanie hat, looks back at Walt. Desire surges in Walt's belly. He moves forward, pushes Jesse against the wall and kisses him. It's fiercely passionate, almost violent in its intensity. Jesse gasps, steadies himself, and then kisses Walt back.

"God, I want you so much," Walt says, as they pull away for breath. And he can't help but kiss Jesse again.

They move to the bed. Walt eases Jesse down onto the pristine covers and unwraps him like a gift. Keeping his own clothes on for now, he lies down beside Jesse and runs a hand over his body. Jesse watches, keeping his eyes fixed on Walt as Walt turns him on with his touch. He lingers over Jesse's nipples, watches for the subtle change in Jesse's expression, then rubs them gently with his thumbs.

"You like that, don't you?" he says, his voice low and soft, as he leans in to take them into his mouth. 

Jesse grips the soft sheets in his fists in response, his back arching slightly. He is already hard, his cock swollen and flushed against the paleness of his belly. 

Walt presses gentle kisses over Jesse's eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, before capturing his lips once more. Jesse's arms wrap around him as they kiss and Walt forgets about everything but him. Needing skin to skin contact now, Walt pulls off his shirt, trousers and underwear, before pulling Jesse on top of him. They move slowly together, building up friction as they kiss, their arousals deliciously trapped between their bodies. 

Walt breathes Jesse in until he is full up, giddy: deodorant, hair gel and soap; the faint aroma of coffee and cigarettes mixed with the spearmint gum he chewed on the way here. Neither of them wants to stop, to go anywhere else with this. It feels so damn good already. They roll over so that they're on their sides, wrap their hands around themselves and start stroking, fingers intertwined around the solid heat of their arousals. Walt cups Jesse's ass cheek with his free hand, his fingers drifting across to dip into the cleft. Their hands pump harder, quicker; Walt can tell Jesse is so close already, because he is too.

"Mr White--" Jesse says, his voice catching in his throat. 

"Yes--"

"Uh--" Jesse comes with a small sob in his throat, spurting warm and wet over their fingers. Walt moans at the sight, the sound, the sensation. He is desperate to follow and continues alone for a few moments, until Jesse comes back to himself and places his hands over Walt's, never taking his eyes away from his as he brings him home. Walt loses himself in their blue depths, and as he climaxes all he sees is Jesse looking back at him, all he can feel is Jesse's touch.

And still he wants more.

***

Jesse in a jacuzzi is everything Walt thought it would be. His delight is infectious and soon Walt's in there too. It would be large enough for three people if they squooshed, so there is more than enough room for the two of them. 

Jesse greets him with a smile. "This is awesome."

"It's a great way to wind down, I'll give you that!"

"Yes!" Jesse nods. "And we definitely needed to do that." 

"Yes," Walt says, closing his eyes. "Yes, we did." 

"Mr White."

"Mm?"

"This is insane, isn't it?"

"Which part? You and I cooking meth together or you and I conducting an affair?"

"Well, both. But... this, really."

"Yes, Jesse. It's insane."

"So. What'll we do now?"

Walt takes a breath. "We have this room for another hour," he says.

"No, I meant--"

"I know what you meant, Jesse," says Walt, shifting his position. "Now come over here." 

He pulls Jesse into his lap, wraps his arms around him from behind and holds him there as the bubbles burst and fizz around them. He kisses Jesse's hair oh-so-gently. "We have another hour," he says.


End file.
